Stargate: Revolution Season 1
by StargateRevolution
Summary: When Earth finds itself running a new base of operations (known as "Revolution") in a new galaxy whilst co-working with the Ancients, they find that the future of the galaxy may be changing in their favor. Very much the start of a new series, so not much of a continuation of all of the characters that are well known but instead a new chapter. Also Universe cross over.
1. Ep 1: Retaken, Part 1

Stargate: Revolution

Episode 1:

"Retaken, Part 1"

Kino entry number 391, made by Eli Wallace, after everybody but him had entered status:  
_"Life in Destiny is CRAP at the moment! I just can't get my stasis pod to work; for all I know, I'm going to spend the next three years awake with no escape from the drones which are striking the ship. This, my dear Kino, is crap. I wish I could be at home right now, playing my X-box 360, eating a box of Pizza, but for the last few years, that's been taken away from me. I've been wearing the same T-shirt for the past few years, for damn sake. I just want to go home. Maybe the mission isn't important, maybe I could find a way to get us home instead? I could see my friends again, my family again, I could get my life back. But, instead, I sit and wait to die on Destiny, hoping to one day find my way home; surviving the winter storm of drones which plague the ship. Listen to me, I'm so bored that I'm starting to speak and damn poetry. So I guess this is Kino entry 391 over and out..."_

?

3 years later:  
Eli Wallace woke up in a dark, small sector; his body freezing from being inside of it for so long... He didn't know where he was and why he was here, he felt like he should have been at home, playing on a games console and drinking an enormous amount of Mountain Dew. Why was he here and more importantly, where was he?

It took him just a few seconds to realize where he was: he was inside of a stasis pod inside of the ship Destiny inside of a strange galaxy. His life on _Destiny_ flashed passed his eyes as he remembered everything which had happened in the last few years. Hours after making Kino entry 391, Eli had worked out how to make his stasis pod work, and without hesitating, had launched himself into the pod without thinking _or_ checking on the other stasis pods.

Feeling around the sides of the dark stasis sector, Eli found a small button. He tried to push it in with his hands but the button was jammed, making pushing it in very difficult. He just couldn't push it in, and so he smashed it with his fist. Poor Eli didn't realize that the button was made out of glass and so when he smashed it, the glass sprayed into his hand. Blood dripped off of it; the pain was immense. But by punching the button, the stasis sector door had slowly started to open. It made a swishing sound as the door made a stop, now open enough for the blood stained Eli to slip through without any trouble. As he reached the outside of the stasis pod, he looked around the slightly rusting room. Everything looked exactly as it had when Eli had entered the pod: normal, or as normal as things got on _Destiny_, anyway.

Eli felt alone; nobody had yet left their stasis. This was weird as Eli had set his stasis pod to open at the same time as the others, so they should have all been out of the pods with him. He waited for a few minutes, whistling and waiting for the others to _finally _leave their stasis. However, when the others didn't leave the pod, Eli knew something had to be long. Launching himself towards a control panel on the wall, Eli began to scan through the device, searching for any anomalies which could have caused this. And then he found something... The stasis pod air systems had been shut down one week after Eli had put himself into status. The only status that still had air was Dr Nicholas Rush's. _This has to be something to do with him, _Eli thought to himself. What had Rush done and why had Rush done it?

Rush's stasis sector opened with a large swish; steam sweeping out of it elegantly. Rush's eyes were shut, like he had been in a deep sleep, and his hand wasn't cut, showing that his pod must have worked. Eli watched him, not shore if Rush was friend or foe. There was no way to know with Rush, some days he was good, some days he was a total nutter. One eye, Rush's left eye, opened first. It scanned the room and when it Eli, the right eye opened. Rush smiled slightly, it was nice to see somebody else. "Eli," he began, "so great to-"  
"What did you do to the stasis pods?" Eli asked, shaking with both anger and fear. He wasn't shore if he was standing next to a murderer or not. Rush couldn't be trusted. "The others are dead, did you cause this?"  
"Look Eli," Rush said, "you may not have realized this but I saved your life. The stasis pods are meant to have an air carrier inside of them, keeping the person inside of them alive. However, I realized that each pod was limited with air although each one had it. And so a set the control so that when you went into status, a week later I would leave stasis for a short time and change the air system-"  
"You took the air from the others to keep yourself and me alive. Why me? Why not someone else, like Chloe? What did I do to deserve this, play on video games and get a team record?" Eli was disgusted, horrified. All of these people who he had spent two years around were did, slaughtered even, by a selfish Rush who had wanted to survive a lack of air.  
"Eli, you're a genius, face it. I can't man this ship on my own; I don't need someone like Colonel Young to help me, I need another genius like me, Eli. I need you. You're clever, and I need someone clever." Rush explained, even though it didn't make Eli feel any better. Eli turned his back to Rush, he couldn't face looking at him.  
"You let them die. You'd rather live than let somebody else live." Eli said, the pain of his hand wound slowly increasing.  
"I had a choice! I could let everybody on this ship die or save two people and continue _Destiny_'s mission. I simply chose the two most necessary people for the journey: me and you. I gave them the chance to live on, through me and you. If we all died, who would remember us, who would ever know what happened to us? This was for them, and you, and me." Rush had given it his best shot to convince Eli that he was in the right, and if Eli couldn't accept that, then maybe Eli would become disposable...

CRASH! Just when Rush turned away from Eli, Eli collapsed to the ground unconscious. Rush was shocked; he found himself at Eli's side, trying to wake Eli up, but when he looked down at Eli's hand, he saw that shaking Eli wasn't going to wake him up: Eli needed surgery and fast. But, much to Rush's disliking, that was one thing Dr Nicholas Rush couldn't do. "Help us, I need help!" he screamed. He knew nobody would hear him but that didn't stop him from calling. He knew Eli was going to die, there was nothing that could be done to stop this death. "  
"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in _Destiny_?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Dr Rush looked up to see three tall, strong looking men. The one in the middle was blonde, the ones on his left and right brown haired. They wore completely white versions of the military armor you would find somebody in the SGC wearing. They were Ancient soldiers; the Ancients had taken back _Destiny_!

?

"Lieutenant, keep up if you want to stay alive!" Lieutenant Colonel Scott Parker screamed to his second in command of the team SG-3. This mission had originally been planned to be a routine one on the planet Vazendaal (a world of jungle, with beautiful animals and millions of different tribes), however when the SGC had been made aware that the Lucian Alliance were using the planet to base some of there smaller operations, the mission had changed. Colonel Parker had been given the job of leading his team, made up of him, Lieutenant Milly Jones, Dr William Scale and Athes (a free Jaffa who used to work for Setesh), to take down the Lucian Alliance base and suspend some of these small operations. However, things had gone wrong... The Lucian Alliance had found the team sabotaging the base and so had taken them captive. But when Parker set off an explosion, causing half of the base to explode, he had used it as a cover for his team to escape.

Now, the team were launching themselves through the forest, Lucian Alliance agents behind them firing laser weapons. The gate was only about 3 klicks away but that didn't change the fact that making it that far would still be hard. Athes spun himself around holding his P-90 and began to fire at the Lucian Alliance agents. Running backwards, he put his full attention on slaughtering the enemy. Numerous Lucian Alliance members found themselves collapsing at the attack, their lives fading away from them.

Athes cover made it possible for the rest of the team to make it to the gate. Dr Scale immediately dialed the Earth address, hoping his speed may keep the group alive. But the Lucian Alliance were getting closer and Athes wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer... Colonel Parker and Lieutenant Jones launched themselves towards Athes and joined him in the fight. They each picked a side and took it upon themselves to protect it. Bullets fired everywhere as many Lucian Alliance fell to the floor.

"The gate's open!" Dr Scale screamed. Activating his IDC, Scale launched himself towards the gate but a random fire from a Lucian Alliance gun struck him hard in the head. He smashed to the floor, dead. The rest of the team was shocked: Dr Scale had been on the team for years and now he was gone. Knowing that unless they stopped shooting and ran for it, they would die, the team launched towards the gate. Just as Colonel Parker was about to enter the gate, he remembered Dr Scale's body. He ran back, grabbed the dead Doctor, and headed for the gate again. But it was too late... Parker was hit in the back by a powerful blast, slamming him and the dead Doctor through the gate back to Earth. Parker was going to die unless somebody helped him, but Earth had a good Doctor. **They** had Dr Carson Beckett!

?

Eli Wallace was shocked. He had woken up in a medical bed surrounded by a group of highly advanced but unascended Ancient doctors and Dr Nicholas Rush, who appeared to be wearing the same uniform as the Ancients. He looked down at his hand but saw no sign of a deep wound, or a cut at that matter. His hand looked cleaner than ever. How had these Ancients healed him? "Hello, who the heck are you?" Eli asked, wanting to confirm if these people were Ancients or not.  
"Hello, Eli Wallace, I'm Doctor Elez Havely. I'm an Alteran, or as Dr Rush calls us, an Ancient." Elez Havely was a beautiful lady, she appeared perfect in every way: she had glistening blonde hair, crystal like blue eyes and the perfect set of lips. Eli was immediately shocked by her beauty. "Don't worry, Eli, you're in the _Destiny_ infirmary. You had a small cut on your hand, nothing we couldn't heal."

Looking around the room, Eli noticed that the infirmary looked completely different than when he had entered status. It looked completely clean, like it would have when the Ancients had first built the ship. _How has this happened? _Eli asked himself. He was pretty sure that all of the Ancients had ascended so how were some of these here with him?  
"I hope you don't mind me asking," he began, "but how long have you been on _Destiny_?"  
"Three days after Dr Rush re-entered stasis, we arrived," she answered, "but Rush had put a primitive Ancient lock on the door-"  
"-to stop any enemies getting inside of the ship." Rush explained.  
"Any way," Elez continued, "we found that our technology had extended so much that opening that lock would take us years. We just assumed that the room wasn't very important and left it. Over the last three years, we've been cleaning up the _Destiny_ and upgrading it to meet modern Ancient requirements so that the ship could finish its mission three billion years faster. This means that technology like that lock were no longer touchable. However, when you, Eli, pushed the button in your stasis pod and shattered it, it made it possible for us to enter the room, where we found you two." Eli was shocked; he had never expected **this **to happen.  
"Erm, what is the mission exactly?" Eli asked Elez.  
"That," she began, "is up to Commander Burns to tell you." Eli starred at Elez, remembering that the Ancients/Alterans were known for making things allot more complicated. "But," Elez said, "a meeting with Commander Burns has been arranged for you and Dr Rush. Chances are that you're going to be able to go home very soon!"

?

General Samantha Carter stood over the unconscious body of Colonel Scott Parker, who was recovering from a shot wound in the SGC infirmary. His back was bandaged and plastered; to try and stop it from getting infected. Dr Carson Beckett stood next to Parker, watching over him with care. Carter felt terrible: she still struggled when anybody died on this base, let alone one person dead and another dangerously near death. Sometimes death put her off of her job of running the SGC, but she knew that she was the best person for the job. "How is he, Carson?" Carter asked Dr Beckett. Beckett smiled slightly as he responded to General Carter's question.  
"He's going to be fine. I wasn't sure at first, but I'm pretty sure that none of his injuries are going to be permanent." Beckett responded. Carter was relieved, but still devastated about the death of Dr William Scale.  
"Look General," began Beckett, "I'm sorry that we lost Dr Scale. I don't know what it would be like to have to visit the family of a dead person and explain what happens. What I really want to say is, I admire you, so much."  
"Thanks Carson, that means allot!" Carter was shocked, and felt almost awkward. "I've got to go now," she excused herself.

General Carter strode through the SGC corridor, heading towards her office. She passed soldiers returning from their missions, doctors finishing an experiment and Sergeant Walter Harriman walk into a door before finally reaching her office. Zooming the door open, Carter launched herself onto her comfy but formal chair. She wanted to cry, she was desperate to cry. But she knew that crying was unprofessional and so kept the tears inside of her. She had lost a man under her command today, and she would never forget him.

Minutes later, Walter slowly but purposefully knocked on General Carter's office door.  
"Sorry to disturb you, General Carter, but please may I come in?" he asked Carter.  
"Of course you can, Walter." Carter replied. Walter stepped into the room, still with a yet to be revealed purpose. He stopped suddenly, ready to tell the General whatever was needed to be said.  
"Ma'am, the Prime Ministers and Presidents of England, France, Germany, Russia and China are demanding to speak to you immediately." Walter said, with an element of urgency in his voice.  
"Well tell them to book a meeting with the President for a weeks time and I'll be there to chat with them **and our **President." Carter responded, not looking away from a random file she was reading on our desk.  
"General," Walter began, "when I say immediately, I mean immediately. They're all here, in the SGC, in the meeting room, demanding to talk to you and only you right now." Carter was completely shocked; she had not seen this coming. Walter was about to turn to leave when Carter asked him a question.  
"Sergeant," she started, clearly curious, "what do you think they're doing here?"  
"Ma'am, if I knew, I would tell you." And with that, Walter left the room, to begin his duty of watching the gate once more. Carter was left for a moments of peace, left to wonder on why the important people of the world were here, before she headed to actually meet them. This was sure to be a very interesting day indeed (as Teal'c would put it).

?

After only four hours of being conscious, Eli Wallace was already completely better, in fact he was pretty sure that he was better than he had ever been before. However, Dr Havely had forced him to stay in his bed for as long as possible, as standing up could effect the healing process in his body and cause the previous wound to appear in unexpected places. So Eli, forced to stay in his bed, felt dead bored. He had tried to get some sleep but after having three years of it, he found that pretty much impossible. And so he sat on his bed, waiting for somebody to come and entertain him. But he didn't want Nicholas Rush to come and visit him and so when Dr Rush did, Eli wished more than anything that he could be able to walk away right now.

Rush was holding a strange green screen, with a white backing on it. The green shone out like a star, coloring everything around it. Even though Eli was mad at Rush, he couldn't help himself from enjoying the sight of whatever Rush was holding. "It's an Alteran record device," explained Rush, "it's designed to be a complete hologram collection of all Alteran technology." To demonstrate, Rush pressed the screen of the device and a massive hologram of _Destiny _appeared, looking allot posher than what the pair had come to expect of the ship. "This," Rush began, "is the newly advanced and much better _Destiny_." Rush handed him the screen.  
"Why are you giving me this?" Eli asked, slightly confused.  
"Well I did kill off all of our friends on this ship, didn't I? I owe you something. And you're obviously going to want to have something to do whilst you're stuck in your bed the rest of the day." Rush was clearly angry and guilty about how he had let himself let all of the others die; a trait Rush rarely, if ever, showed. This didn't stop the fact that Rush had committed mass murder, though.  
"Look, Nick, thanks for the tablet but I'm pretty damn sure that that doesn't stop the fact that all of my friends on _Destiny_ are dead **and **that you probably stole these from Dr Havely when she wasn't looking." Eli handed the screen back to a reluctant Rush. "I don't need no charity," he said in a jokey way, trying to lighten up the mood for a minute. Rush appreciated this greatly.  
"Alright then Eli, no charity from now on. Oh, and by the way, Commander Burns is meeting with us this evening in the meeting room at 6:00. Don't be late, or we'll most certainly make a bad reputation." Rush told Eli.  
"And you think that stealing a tablety thing from Dr Havely is going to give us a good reputation?" Eli asked, jokingly.  
"Eli, I get the picture, I'll put the tablety thing back." Rush answered, now heading towards the exit of the newly refurbished infirmary.

?

"I assume that you are Brigadier General Samantha Carter," the President of France (Mr Liveo) declared when General Carter entered the SGC meeting room. Five important people were sitting in the room, but Mr Liveo clearly thought he was the most important. "I believe we should get strait to business." Everybody agreed, especially the President of Russia (General Kazokaf) who was nodding massively in agreement. Carter took her seat, clearly out raged that these officials had entered her base without asking.  
"Look Mr Liveo-"  
"Mr President." Mr Liveo told Carter.  
"Look, Mr Liveo, I don't appreciate you or anybody entering my base without asking or calling ahead. I can arrange a meeting for us but not now, and anyway, any concerns you have should go straight to the American President: I'm sure you can find President Calburn very trust worthy." Carter told the Prime Ministers and Presidents, trying to keep calm.  
"No, General," began General Kazokaf, "we will not be arranging another meeting and we will not be leaving here today without what we want. So, Brigadier General Carter, keep calm and let us begin, because if you don't... Let us just say that the world is going to know your name!" Carter still didn't have a clue on what was going on.  
"What the heck are you going on about?" Carter asked the General. It was Mr Liveo who responded.  
"General Carter, give us the Stargate or we're going to reveal everything about it to the whole world." And to company Mr Liveo's claim, General Kazokaf lifted up a red camera and took an unexpected picture of General Carter.  
"I wonder if this will make it on to the cover of HEAT magazine?" Kazokaf asked Liveo.  
"I bet it will." Liveo responded.

?

Kino entry number 392, made by Eli Wallace, when he had just attended the meeting with Commander Burns:  
_"I can't believe it! I started today thinking that I was about to start a long haul but now... Oh my word, it's changed. We were going to be sent home, me and Dr Rush, but you know, when Commander Burns told us what Destiny's mission was, we were able to convince him to let us tag along. You see, the mission is something none of us predicted. Yes, it's connected to the origin of the Universe, but instead of some strange element there or, you know, something like that, the Ancients, or Alterans as they call themselves, believe that at the origin point lies a gigantic space station, forty three times larger than Atlantis and the Antarctic Base put together! They believe this station was created by the creators of the Universe, their gods, the Ilyushin, and that the Ilyushin occupied and still occupy the station, which they call "Revolution". So now I know the mission of Destiny: it was to drop off gates to other planets with the hopes that the Ilyushin would pick the gates up, giving the Ancients a way to dial to the station **and** the mission was for the ship to arrive to "Revolution" so that when the ship arrived, they could use the gate to dial into the Ilyushin station. But now, there is a new mission. Now the mission is for the Ancients to fly to "Revolution" as fast as possible, so that the Alterans can be reunited with their God. All I can say is crap, we've got a flipping weird future ahead of us. So, for all of my friends who have passed away on this ship, I promise to do this for them. This is Eli Wallace, signing out. Oh what a jolly good day!_

**End of Part 1**

**Written by Jacob Adams. **

**I claim no credit to the characters and ideas which were created by the official Stargate writers. **


	2. Ep 2: Retaken, Part 2

Stargate Revolution

Episode 2:

"Retaken, Part 2"

Kino entry number 393, made by Eli Wallace, when _Destiny _began its journey to "Revolution":  
_"__I can't say I'm not excited, to be honest. It's like I'm in the Wizard of Oz, I'm off to see the Wizard, if you know what I mean. I wonder what sort of food these Ilyushin guys will make, hopefully, you know, something which tastes like Pizza. But, anyway, Commander Burns seems quite cool. When I first met him, I was kind of scared since he looked like he had a profession of crushing, you know, because he's big and strong. I'm sure you've picked up that I'm looking forwards to this, look at me, I'm chatting on. Any way, gotta go. I got some flirting to do with Dr Havely. I'm hoping to be going out with her by the time that we reach "Revolution". _

Kino entry number 394, made by Dr Nicholas Rush, when _Destiny _began its journey to "Revolution":  
_"By the time you see this, a disaster will have happened. Look, I'm not very good at caring for others but understand me here, I'm doing this so that somebody will live through what is to come. Destiny, this ship here, is in danger, in fact by the time you read it, I'll be the only person left alive on this ship. I've found a problem with the oxygen system, an unfixable problem, apart from one solution... One which should never be done. But I'm going to do it. I'm going to live. Forget Eli, he may hate me for what I'm about to do, but he won't be alive for long enough to complain about it. I'm going to live, not die. I've lived for long enough to know that I have to complete the mission, whatever the consequences. I've got to go and get to work. This is Dr Nicholas Rush, signing out."_

?

Colonel Scott Parker woke up on his medical bed in the SGC infirmary with a splitting head ache. He had never felt this painful, even when he had been shot in the foot in Afghanistan. Memories flooded his head of his last mission. He knew somebody had died but he couldn't remember who it was. Was it Lieutenant Milly Jones? Was it Athes? It was obvious to him that it couldn't have been Dr Scale, as Dr Scale had been right next to the gate when it had activated. The more he thought about it, however, the more he thought that it could have been Dr Scale who had died. Still, who ever it was, he was still devastated that he had lost a member of his team **and** a friend.

"Colonel Parker," Dr Carson Beckett began cheerfully, only now noticing that the Colonel was awake, "how are you feeling?" Carson and Colonel Parker always got on very well as they were both Scottish, which usually jumped up in a conversation between them.  
"Gotta say, Carson, my head dammit hurts. That's one thing Scottish blood can't heal." Parker replied, clearly in immense pain.  
"Do I have to remind you that you're lucky? That Scottish blood could have easily been staining a non Scottish floor right now..." Carson said, with an element of humour in his voice. "Look Scott," Carson began, "you need to be more careful on that field. This is the third injury you've had this year and each injury gets more brutal. If you don't stop throwing yourself at laser beams and the liking, you're gonna one day wake up with no spine, nothing at all..."  
"Look Dr," Parker said, quite angrily, "I put my life on the line to save a friend, a friend who yes was dead, but didn't deserve to be litter on the ground. I'm pretty damn proud of myself, thank you very much. If I wake up with no spine one day, I'll know it was for a good cause. Oh, and speaking of dead friends, who the heck was it in my team who-"  
"died? I'm really sorry Colonel, it was Dr Scale. General Carter's already informed his family," Dr Bailey, Beckett's assistant told the Colonel, "I'm sure you'd like to speak to them yourself."

Dr Abigail Bailey had entered the room just as Dr Beckett had spoken of broken spines, and being her Doctory self, had been drawn towards the conversation. Abigail had dark brown hair; the complete opposite to Colonel Parker's blonde but nearly grey hair colour. She was of average beauty, but was still a hit with men because of her kind, compassionate nature.  
"Thank you Dr Bailey. I was waiting for somebody to tell me who the heck had _died_." Colonel Parker told Abigail.  
"I do the best that I can, Colonel," Abigail said, with compassion clearly in her voice. "I don't know what it feels like to be hit by a Lucian Alliance gun but I can imagine it feels quite bad."  
"Believe me, Dr Bailey, it does." the Colonel said, half jokingly. Abigail smiled but Beckett looked mad.  
"Thank you, Dr Bailey," he began, "for making my _favourite _patient your own. Don't you have to get back to looking after Major Lawrence?" And with that, Abigail Bailey headed to the opposite side of the room. "Arrogant young lady, that girl is. Sometimes I wish I could replace her..." Beckett was clearly joking now; he loved Dr Bailey.

As Dr Bailey reached Major Lawrence, General Samantha Carter, Dr Rodney McKay, and Dr Daniel Jackson entered the room, clearly with purpose. Rodney had his sleeve up his arm, a tiny little cut crouching on the skin. He was extremely close to crying.  
"He hit me!" Rodney proclaimed, pointing at Daniel.  
"Rodney, it's just a scratch." Carter told McKay, trying to calm him down.  
"He hit me," he declared again.  
"Oh for crying out loud," Daniel Jackson began, "I slipped over and cut your arm with a book. I'm sure you'll be perfectly okay."  
"You don't know where that book has been. For all you know a dog could have had a crap on-"

The trio stopped their speaking the moment they realized that Colonel Parker was awake. Everybody had heard about his heroics in taking out the Lucian Alliance; at this present moment he was a hero in the SGC.  
"He's awake," Carter declared, with a smile spread across her face.  
"Yep, I'm awake," Parker said, not sure what to say next. "Surprise!" He said, awkwardly.  
"So you're the guy who busted up the Lucian Alliance?" Rodney McKay asked.  
"Yep, I'm the guy," Parker responded.  
"I'm sorry but if I had been there I would have-" McKay was cut off by an angry Carter.  
"Why don't you go and get that cut looked at?" Carter asked, with fake worry in her voice. McKay's cocky grin immediately turned to fear as he rushed over to Dr Beckett, grabbed him by the shoulders, led him towards a check up area, and launched himself onto the bed.  
"So, what's been going on whilst I've been out?" Parker asked curiously.  
"Well, erm, things have turned slightly bad..." Daniel Jackson began, "we had a bunch of angry politicians turn up at our door demanding the Stargate, but apart from that, it's been rather enjoyable." he said sarcastically.

?

Eli Wallace got out of his bed in no time. At first, he had been left to do nothing but when the Ancients finally realized Eli's potential in Science, they gave him the job of assisting Captain Marco Palen, who was the head Scientist of _Destiny_. Marco had been given the job of assigning _Destiny_ a new, more updated Stargate but making one had been more difficult than expected. Now Eli spent most of his day watching Marco trying to create the Stargate, although so far all of his attempts had failed. "Maybe you could convert the old Stargate into a new design?" Eli suggested.  
"If you want us to be the victim of multiple gate failures, I'll be happy to do that," Marco said blatantly. He had clearly had enough of this "Build-a-Stargate" business and now all he wanted to do was return to his dorm and have a good night's sleep. He pulled at a piece of newly shaped metal and suddenly had a new idea. "Eli, what do you know of the Replicators?"  
"Nothing." Eli replied, clearly intrigued.  
"I've had the best idea," Marco began, "one which is going to revolutionize the Stargate. The Replicators have the ability to replicate to survive. I'd like to suggest that we build a Replicator Stargate with all of the updates needed, but program it to replicate itself as it needs updates!"  
"So there's no problem to this 'plan'?" Eli asked Marco. Marco's face turned pail white.  
"We don't have any Replicator flesh on _Destiny. _Building it ourselves without the right equipment would take us years." Marco clearly looked disappointed, he really thought he had found the answer to this problem.

Captain Marco returned straight back to his work, fed up. Eli couldn't believe that they still hadn't found a solution. What would Commander Burns say about this? This new Stargate was going to change everything for the Ancients; after all, they wanted to look their best when they would come face to face with the Ilyushin when they arrived at "Revolution". Eli smiled for a minute; everything was going to be okay, the Ilyushin would help. And with that thought, Eli returned to work.

Meanwhile, Marco began a new plan. He was going to find a Replicator and he was going to build a Replicator gate, before they met the Ilyushin. When Eli wasn't looking, he snuck onto an Ancient tablet and began to scan information on Replicator ships. Today, Marco was going to become a hero **and **nobody was going to stop him. It was time to make a stand for what he wanted, whether the rest of _Destiny_ cared or not.

?

Dr Nicholas Rush sat inside the Stasis pod room after filming his video on the Kino. He was shaking; he was so nervous and angry at himself about what he was about to do. Reaching over to switch a switch on one of the stasis room control panels, he began to wonder if what he was doing was the right thing. He was about to kill everybody on _Destiny_ apart from himself to escape from the painful death which was awaiting him. After switching the switch, he knew that there was no going back. He activated the door panel so that the door slammed shut, and then took a seat back down on the floor. In twenty minutes, all of the oxygen in the ship would go into this one room, and everybody else would die.

"Dr Rush, please come to the bridge." the radio in the room requested. It was Commander Burns's voice. Rush made a sad smile; he would never see poor Commander Burns again.  
"Sorry," Rush began, speaking through his radio, "but this may be our goodbye."  
"Pardon me?" Commander Burns's voice asked.  
"I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I may have just killed you all. Tell Eli I said goodbye." Rush burst into tears, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was the only way.  
"What the heck are you talking about, Rush?"  
"I just told you! I've killed you all! I've dammit killed you all!" Rush burst out in sad laughter. "I'm sorry, I really am." He could hear through the radio Commander Burns loading up a gun and demanding his men to run towards the stasis pod room. "I didn't think I would have to go this far, but this ship hasn't got enough air in its system to get to "Revolution". The stasis room was the one which was analysing this and without this room in your reach, you were never able to realise." Again, Rush laughed. "I've played the only card I can: killing you all so I can have your air. Now your air is flooding into this stasis room, I'm going to live and you're going to die! Goodbye Commander Burns." And with that, Rush smashed his radio on the side. As the crackling of the smashed Radio began, Rush could hear the sounds of guns loading outside of the door.

?

Colonel Scott Parker was shocked by what he had just been told... General Carter, Dr McKay, and Dr Jackson had informed him about how the Presidents and Prime Ministers of other countries had demanded the Stargate, and how they were planning to release information on the Stargate to the world if they didn't get it. He had also been told that one of the leaders, the President of France (Mr Liveo), was still in the SGC, waiting for an answer to be given to him. How could this have happened? Why had this been allowed to happen? These were the sort of questions which Colonel Parker was asking himself.

After the other trio left the Colonel alone, and Dr Beckett and Dr Bailey had gone to bed, Colonel Parker launched out of his hospital bed and quickly left the SGC hospital wind. Sneaking through the corridors, Parker tried to find Mr Liveo without being caught by anybody; if anybody found him, they would send him back to his medical bed. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on, even if it cost him his job and his freedom out of a prison. Pulling out a pistol from his medical garments, Colonel Parker continued his search. This was going to stop today.

Colonel Parker stumbled upon Mr Liveo completely unexpectedly. He had given up on his search and began to head back towards his medical bed but before he had reached it, he had saw Mr Liveo also sneaking through the corridors. Mr Liveo seemed to be heading towards the kantine, obviously heading to get some food. Without thinking, Colonel Parker launched his gun into the air and aimed it at Mr Liveo. He couldn't help himself from smiling as Mr Liveo reacted in shock. "W-what the h-heck are you doing?" Mr Liveo asked Parker in terror, his strong French accent now filling his voice.  
"I'm pointing a gun at you. What do'you think I'm doing?" Parker had a massive smile spread across his face.  
"P-put that g-gun down now, or I'll be f-forced to d-declare you an enemy of the s-state." Mr Liveo was filled with fear.  
"Don't worry," Parker began, "I'm sure that once I've shot you to death, you'll make it on the cover of Heat magazine." Parker laughed as Liveo backed into the corner, pretty sure that he was about to be shot to death.  
"You're a monster!" Liveo declared.  
"I might be a monster, but that doesn't mean I'm not doing the right thing... Now tell me what the heck you're up to!" Parker fired a warning shot, just to scare Liveo even more, and as a result, Liveo launched himself into the air. Colonel Parker knew that Liveo was going to tell him what was going on but before he could say a word, the unthinkable thing happened...

Mr Liveo's eyes turned orangey red! Liveo was a Goa'uld! Lifting up a zat gun out of his pocket, Liveo prepared to kill Parker. However, Colonel Parker reacted swiftly. He didn't hesitate to shoot Liveo in the arm, causing Liveo to fly backwards. Parker then stormed forwards and threw the biggest punch he could handle into Liveo's face. Liveo dribbled blood as he stumbled back to his feat.  
"How dare you attack your God!" Liveo declared in a deep voice which no longer sounded French. Liveo fired his zat gun at Parker, but the beam missed and slammed into the wall. Without thinking, Parker stormed towards Liveo and grabbed at his hand. Liveo slipped, letting go of his gun, which Parker easily caught. Lifting the gun up to Liveo's head, Parker fired the zat; knocking out Liveo. Now Parker knew Liveo was a Goa'uld, he knew that he couldn't let the other Ministers get the Stargate.

It only took a couple of seconds for a shocked General Carter and Colonel Sheppard to appear in the corridor. They both seemed extremely astounded, so much that Colonel Sheppard launched up his P90 gun and pointed it at Parker. Carter starred at Parker in shock, knowing that Parker had just got the SGC in deep trouble.  
"Colonel, what the heck have you done?" she asked. They were in deep crap.

?

Eli Wallace stood outside of the stasis pod room door, in which on the other side sat Dr Nicholas Rush. Him and Captain Palen were deep in work, trying to open the stasis pod door so that they could get to Rush and find a way to stop him from taking all of the air. A group of sixteen soldiers stood behind them, ready to grab Rush at their first chance. This was going to end with nobody getting hurt; the soldiers were sure of it. "Rush, open the door," Eli begged, desperate to convince Rush to stop what he was doing.  
"I'm sorry Eli, doing that would release the air back around the ship, making my plan useless." Rush said at the other side of the door. "I can't risk that. I've destroyed the door control. There's no opening that door anymore until I reach "Revolution" in which the Ilyushin **will** let me out. I'm sorry Eli. I killed your friends; the whole of _Destiny, _and now I'm killing you. Things don't always go the way you suspect it will, do they?" Rush screamed in anger, he was terrified at what he had done.  
"Rush, open the damn door!" Eli demanded. "I'll kill you! I'll dammit kill you for what you've done." Marco looked at Eli, ready to make a statement.  
"We're never getting that door open," Marco began, "but there is another solution..."  
"What is it?" Eli asked.  
"From this end, I can block all of the oxygen from entering the stasis room quite easily, but it will mean also draining all of the oxygen from Rush's end. We'd kill him." Marco told Eli. Eli looked shocked, and from the sound of Rush's reaction coming through the door, Rush was shocked as well.  
"Don't kill me. Don't kill me please!" Rush screamed, tears leaking down his face. "Don't kill me. Let me complete the mission!"  
"Then open the damn door." Eli screamed, secretly hoping that Rush would do just that.  
"I can't do that, Eli. Opening that door would mean that the mission was never completed, and the controls are damaged any way." Rush desperately wanted to live, but he had always known that the Ancients were eventually going to find out his plan and eventually kill him. Eli turned away from the door, deciding not to face the direction of the man he had known for five years ad was about to kill.  
"Do what you have to do..." Eli said to Marco, now leaving the corridor to return to his quarters.

When Eli arrived at his room, he collapsed onto his bed and burst into tears. He couldn't do this; he couldn't let Nick die. They had known each other for years, and killing the other one felt like the worst thing that you could do. "Why?" Eli asked himself, simply, although he knew he could not answer himself. Rush was dying right at this minute and Eli was letting this happen. Refusing to let himself think about what was happening, Eli climbed into his bed and put himself to sleep.

Eventually waking up, Eli found that somebody was knocking on his door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by Captain Palen. Palen looked deeply sad, like he had just done the worst thing in his life.  
"He is dead," Marco told Eli, "we pulled the plug." There was a moment of silence as Eli took this in. "I'm sorry," he said.  
"Look Marco, I understand. Rush was in the wrong; he was the one who was playing the dangerous game," Eli informed Marco. "We still have a problem, though. We need air, air we don't have, and until we get it, chances are this ship isn't going to make it to "Revolution". Rush may have been right, this may be our only hope."

?

Colonel Scott Parker sat in front of General Jack O'Neill in a dark grey room. After shooting Mr Liveo with the zat gun, Scott had been arrested by Colonel Sheppard and sent away to Area 51 to be interrogated. Originally, he was going to face off against Richard Woolsey, but after it had been confirmed that Mr Liveo was a Goa'uld, the interrogator had been changed to the man now sitting directly in front of him. "You know that the French could sue your ass right now, Parker?" General O'Neill said, starting off the conversation. "After all, you did shoot him with a zat gun."  
"Come on, General," Scott began, "you can't tell me that you haven't shot a man with a zat gun before."  
"Parker, you shot the dammit President of France! What got over you?" O'Neill asked.  
"They wanted the Stargate, and they were willing to use black mail to get it. I saw that as an act of war and so I treated it like one. Mr Liveo didn't deserve to be allowed to stay on the base." Scott declared, defending himself.  
"Look, if we hadn't of got that snake taken out of him, we wouldn't have any proof that the other Presidents and Prime Ministers had also been snake heads. They would have sued your ass, even if Liveo hadn't."  
"I'm sorry sir," Scott said quietly. "I really mucked this up."  
"No Parker, you didn't. In fact, you did the opposite. It turns out that the Trust had infiltrated the government by secretly implanting Goa'uld into the unwilling world leaders which they could get there hands on. They desperately wanted more power, and a chance for that popped up when the Lucian Alliance made contact with Liveo. They offered a gate address which would lead the Trust to an 'awesome' space station if they gave half of their operations to Lucian Alliance control. Shockingly, they agreed to be involved. However, they had no gate to dial to this new station-"  
"-which is where we come in. Liveo's Goa'uld wanted our gate so that they could go to this station, and so they used the threat of revealing the gate to the public to do that. Did Liveo tell you all of this?"  
"Yep, he's not a bad guy anymore, remember. So anyway, now we have an address for a super space station, I'm advising General Carter to prepare a mission to go to this base. Normally, I'd recommend a guy like you to go on this mission, but at the moment I'm in the right mind to fire the ass off of you."  
"I'm sorry, sir," Scott begged, "please let me have another chance." A moment of silence followed as O'Neill made his next decision.

?

Kino entry number 395, made by Eli Wallace, when _Destiny _lost Dr Nicholas Rush:  
_"We lost Rush today. It was so unexpected; everything was going well. I was planning how I was going to invite Dr Havely on a date. The day was a good one. And then, out of the blue, Rush goes and traps himself in the stasis room and basically begs to die, because he doesn't want to face the fact that Destiny isn't going to reach it's destination. Although Captain Palen may have stopped him, we can't call this day a victory. Things have turned terrible, and I can't deny the fact that I feel they will get worse. Gonna have some more sleep now. Good night, Nicholas Rush, good night._

**End of Opening Two Parter**

**Written by Jacob Adams**

**I own no credit for the characters or ideas created by the original show creators. **


	3. Ep 3: Disappointment

Stargate Revolution

Episode 3:  


"Disappointment"

Kino entry number 395, made by Eli Wallace, when _Destiny _became very close to "Revolution":  
_"We're on our way... I can't believe I'm saying this, but we actually might make it to "Revolution"! I know: it's awesome. We're actually going to meet the Ilyushin. However, now knowing that we have found a solution to the losing air situation, I can't help but feel angry that I let Dr Rush die. I feel massively like a bad guy, even though Captain Palen has told me that letting Rush die was the right thing to do. But anyways, I'm looking forwards to meeting these Ilyushin guys. Maybe they can get me home? Maybe I'll get to see another human again? Fingers crossed we will do! Well I've gotta go, I've got a certain Dr Havely to chat up. Maybe we can take the next step. You know, picnic on the park. See ya._

?

Colonel Parker stood in front of the two other members of his team (Athes and Lieutenant Jones). They were in the arms room, preparing for their latest mission. It was one of great importance, one which would effect everyone on Earth... After Mr Liveo had released information that there was a super space station which was accessible from the Earth Stargate, General Jack O'Neill fought a difficult battle with the IOA to convince them that going to this space station would have advantages for Earth. Shockingly, he had succeeded. Now, Colonel Parker and his team had geared up and were ready to be part of a large team of explorers. However, before his team left, Colonel Parker wanted to give his team a prep talk. "After the crap which happened to our team with Dr Scale's death, I would understand if you didn't want to go on this mission."  
"We would never imagine not going on this mission." Athes informed Parker.  
"Exactly," Parker began, "that's why you're **my **team. You never give up, whatever crap we face. We never give up, because we're not afraid of what is around the corner. We fight back, we don't give up. So I need you here, now, today, to fight with me and all of the other soldiers. We're going to make ourselves proud, the SGC proud, the IOA proud, and most importantly, General O'Neill proud."  
"Don't worry, sir, we'll do fine." Lieutenant Jones said, encouragingly. "After all, we do these sort of missions all the time. It's not like this is the first time we're exploring a new place."

The trio each picked up their own P90 gun and pistol; placing the pistol in their holsters and holding the P90's themselves. Now armed with the weapons needed, they stored up with a massive supply of ammunition, dividing the ammo equally. Placing the ammunition in their military vests, the small team left the arms room and headed towards the gate room, where they found several other teams geared up and ready for the new mission. Each team was led by a well established military leader, except one which was being led by Dr Rodney McKay, who clearly had no clue of what he was doing. Other teams were led by Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Major Paul Lawrence, Major Evan Lorne, and Colonel David Dixon. Colonel Parker, Colonel Mitchell, and Colonel Dixon had been given command of the exploration of the station. When they arrived, the groups would split into three and explore different parts of the station. Mitchell looked excited, he hadn't been through the gate in years.  
"When was the last time you went through the old Orion?" Mitchell asked Parker.  
"About a week ago. Why?" Parker asked.  
"Haven't been through it since SG-1 split up which was... oh... six months ago?" Mitchell asked, although he knew that Parker would not know the answer.

They stood next to each other whilst the gate began to dial the address for the station, which had been provided by Mr Liveo. And as the beautiful blue water like pool appeared inside of the "old Orion", Parker was pretty sure that he saw Mitchell have a nervous twitch. The gate opened in a burst of light and before anybody knew what they were doing, they stepped inside of it, ready for where the adventure would take them next.

Coming out of the gate left many of the teams with shock when they saw that the massive white gate room was surrounded by Lucian Alliance scientists. This space station belonged to the Lucian Alliance. Without thinking, Lieutenant Jones began to fire her gun at one of the Scientists, which resulted in the guards outside of the gate room realizing that somebody had just stepped through the gate. They launched themselves into the room with their unadvanced guns blazing, but the shear number of SGC soldiers meant that the battle didn't take very long. It only took a matter of seconds to clear the room from any enemies. It was clear that Colonel Mitchell was loving this experience.  
"Dr McKay, stay here with your team and go through all Lucian Alliance computers and systems. I want to know their methods, their hot spots, before any of us walk into a trap. The rest of us are going onwards as one **big** group." Mitchell told everybody. McKay rushed over towards the computers, his team keeping watch as he began to explore the computer systems. But before anybody could leave the room, a group of unwanted visitors entered the room. They were Lucian Alliance soldiers (about ten dozen of them), all holding big Lucian Alliance Rifles, and all seemingly ready for battle against the SGC teams. One of the Lucian Alliance soldiers, a man called Dravos Morayen, took a step forwards, his gun clearly aimed at Dr McKay.  
"I would advise you to step away from the computers," he told McKay. McKay didn't oblige, which resulted in a round of fire being planted into the chest of Colonel Dixon. Blood sprayed across the room as Dixon collapsed to the floor, dead. "I'm no longer advising you. Step away from the damn computer!" McKay did as he was asked, although it was clear he thought what he was doing was wrong.  
"You're making a mistake," McKay began, "making an enemy out of the SGC."  
"Shut up," Colonel Parker ordered, "they've already killed Colonel Dixon, let's not let them kill anyone else now. Understood?" McKay didn't answer, which made it clear to Parker that McKay understood.

Morayen pointed at a group of particularly strong looking Lucian Alliance soldiers and said:  
"Men, arrest these intruders." The men did as Morayen asked, grabbing hold of the collars of the SGC teams and dragging them across the floors. Major Lawrence tried to fight back, which only resulted in Morayen shooting his head off. Jones watched in horror as this happened; she was right next to Lawrence. The horror increased even more when Jones was dragged over the body of Lawrence, leaving a trail of blood on her uniform. She made out a small squirm of terror, but not loud enough that her capturer would know that she was making the noise. However, Morayen had good enough ears to hear the squirm, and without thinking, he booted Jones in the face with his foot. She fell to the floor, blood dribbling out of her nose. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry. The thing is, if you hadn't of come to this base without asking, I would have had no need to boot you in the face when you squirmed at the sight of blood."  
"Leave her alone," Athes demanded, although he didn't sound very threatening.  
"Alone is when somebody is at their most vulnerable." Morayen informed Athes, before also kicking him in the face. "Ooh, I love this game. Who next do I kick?" And to answer that question, he booted the dead body of Major Lawrence, causing blood to spray out and cover the face of Major Lorne. "You're never getting out of this place alive, I hope you know that." Morayen threw himself into deep laughter, which only gave out more horror to the SGC teams.

?

Eli Wallace entered Captain Marco Palen's office after being told by Commander Burns that Captain Palen needed assistance. When he arrived, he found Marco sitting down on a comfy black chair, examining information on one of the Ancient tablets which Rush had offered Eli when Eli had woken up in the hospital bed. Marco didn't notice Eli come in, and so Eli made a coughing sound so that Marco knew that he was there. "How can I be of any assistance?" Eli asked in a jokey way, although he felt quite awkward knowing that he was about to talk to the man who had killed Nicholas Rush.  
"Ah, Eli, good to see you." Marco said, trying to start a conversation. "I've found some information that proves that the solution we used to sort out the air situation-"  
"-closing down unimportant areas of _Destiny_-"  
"-did its job. It was an easy procedure, but Rush would never have done it, as he was using one of the not updated Ancient computer systems in the stasis pod room. Our updates on the ship have made doing stuff like we did very easy, but for Rush, the systems will have told them it was impossible. It was probably one of his first ideas to fix the ship, but the idea would fail miserably according to the stasis room computers." Eli couldn't stop himself from feeling disappointed; he should have been with Rush so that they could have found a realistic solution together. Now Rush was dead, Eli was the last human on the ship, which left him feeling more lonely than he had ever felt before.

"So what do you need me for?" Eli asked, believing that Commander Burns wouldn't tell him to go and visit Marco for no good reason. Marco's face suddenly lit up, although Eli was certain that he saw a look of nervousness as well.  
"I need you..." Marco began, spinning his tablet around to face Eli, "...to help me catch a Replicator!" This didn't mean much to Eli; he had never heard of or met a Replicator before. "Tell me you've heard of the Replicators before." Marco demanded, although it was clear that he wouldn't mind if Eli hadn't met them. However, knowing about the Replicators would make the next task five times easier.  
"Sorry, Captain, never heard of them," Eli responded, knowing that Marco was clearly slightly disappointed.  
"All right, then, some facts on the Replicators: they come in bug form, or human form, the human form created by the Ancients, not the Alterans, can I add (?), and the bug form from a little girl who wanted a toy to play with. The Replicators have the brilliant ability to replicate, obviously, and have been a formidable enemy to the powerful race known as the Asgard for years."  
"Again, never heard of them." Eli responded once more, wondering what Marco would want to do with one of these Replicators. Before Marco could answer, a message came through the radio from Commander Burns saying:  
"Captain Palen and Eli Wallace, please could you head towards the bridge immediately. Thank you." Eli gave Marco a playful stare, wondering what Commander Burns needed the pair for. Marco didn't stare back and instead reached down and activated his radio, ready to speak to the Commander.  
"Understood, sir. We're on our way." And with that, the pair began to head towards the bridge.

Commander Burns had never felt so excited before this very moment. He stood on the bridge, waiting for Marco and Eli to arrive so that he could tell them the good news. _Destiny_ was approaching "Revolution", and today was going to be the day that the Alterans finally got to meet the most important beings which had ever existed: the Ilyushin.

?

Lieutenant Milly Jones woke up in the shinning white prison cell with an enormous headache. Colonel Parker had tried to wipe up her bleeding nose, but had had little success; a small amount of blood was still trickling down her face. "What the heck happened?" Jones asked Parker, who was still trying to clean up the bleeding.  
"We got into deep crap," Parker responded, "the Lucian Alliance caught us, remember?" This brought back memories of what had happened to Jones, and without the chance to think another thought, the sheer terror of what was happening terrified her.  
"Where the heck are we?" Jones asked Parker; after all, she had been unconscious when the Lucian Alliance had dragged her to wherever she actually was. Parker tried to smile, to reassure her, but failed completely.  
"We're in a holding cell." Parker told her. "That Lucian Alliance dude who shot Lawrence and Dixon ordered us here and locked us all up," Milly now had a chance to properly look at the room around her. It was beautiful, one of the best builds she had ever seen, but her blood from her nose and Athes blood from his beaten face had left the place stained with different pools of red. On the other side of the prison room, she saw Colonel Mitchell and Major Lorne attending to looking after Athes, who was screaming into their faces the fact that he felt fine. "They've used a forcefield on the door," Parker continued, "there is no escape from this which we can obviously see, but don't worry, I'mm gonna get us out of here, and when I do, I'm going to hunt down Dixon and Lawrence's killer and then I'm going to kill him with my bear hands."

Lieutenant Jones suddenly felt a heave of dizziness come upon her; it was like nothing she was used to, she was going to faint. Trying to keep herself awake, Jones launched herself onto the floor (flat on her back) and lifted her legs into the air. Doing this was likely to stop herself from fainting, which she really needed if she didn't want to feel vulnerable and if she wanted to ever have a chance to escape.

?

"It's the Lucian Alliance!" Eli declared, with full terror in his voice. Once _Destiny _had arrived outside of "Revolution", Commander Burns had ordered a life signs scan. Expecting to find signs that the Ilyushin were around, Eli and Captain Palen had been shocked to discover that the Ilyushin weren't on the station which they had made, but the Lucian Alliance were.  
"I can't dammit believe it." Commander Burns said, disappointment swelling in his voice. "The Lucian Alliance beat us dammit here. This place is rightfully ours." Burns was in a complete rage; he would punish the Lucian Alliance for even trying to control "Revolution". He turned to look at Captain Palen and ordered: "destroy them."  
"Wait," Eli screamed. Commander Burns turned to look at him, infuriated.  
"What, Eli? Can't it wait?" Burns asked.  
"No, Commander," Eli said, "it can't. The life sign scanners have picked up traces of SGC personnel from Earth being held captured inside of the Ilyushin prison chambers. I think the Lucian Alliance have put a shield around the room! We have to help them," Eli pleaded, "they're my way back home." Captain Palen paused from destroying "Revolution" for a minute, and waited to here Commander Burns's response.  
"All right, Eli." Commander Burns said. He turned to look at Captain Palen and then said: "I need you to destroy the shield mechanism inside of "Revolution" so that the humans can escape from their cells and so that we can beam in our army to retake the station." A large smile was now spreading across of Eli's face; he was going home, but he couldn't help himself from feeling sorry for Commander Burns, this was a total disappointment for him.

Palen began to tap into an Alteran keyboard, clearly ready to take on the Lucian Alliance. However, it seemed that the Lucian Alliance had put a pass code around disabling their shields, which meant that the task would be very difficult. Marco was trained to get past these sort of things very easily, though, which meant it took him only a matter of seconds to take down the shields.  
"We're ready for attack." Captain Palen told the Commander.  
"Good. Palen, I want you to stay behind and control the ship. Eli, you're coming with me." Commander Burns said, now already walking out of the room to head towards the Ancient armoury. When he realised Eli wasn't following him, he stopped for a second. "Eli, get moving. You're coming with me!" And with that, Eli left the room following Commander Burns, ready to fight an extremely powerful enemy.

Once reaching the armoury, Eli and Burns began to gear up, putting on a large number of Ancient armour. Both of them held the latest Ancient guns in their hands: the G5F9A, a small rifle like gun which did a heck of a lot of damage. Other soldiers in the room were also preparing for the battle ahead; the news that "Revolution" was being run by the Lucian Alliance had spread extremely quickly. It was time to finish them one and for all. A large grin filled Eli's face as he realized what he was about to do, he was about to fight his way home. He was going to get to see his mother again, his on-line friends again, he was going to get to drink another bottle of Mountain Dew. _This fight is for Mountain Dew,_ Eli told himself, secretly aware that he might not survive the battle which was about to happen.  
"You know I'm not trained to fight, right?" Eli asked Commander Burns.  
"There's a warrior in everybody," was Commander Burns response.  
"That's the thing: I'm a worrier, not a warrior." Eli realized that a small smile had spread across Burns's face, which reassured him greatly. _I'm going to be fine,_ he told himself, _for Mountain Dew_.

?

Colonel Parker and Colonel Mitchell were both extremely surprised when the doors for their prisons zoomed open, but nobody came in. Cautiously, Parker approached the entrance, desperate not to be hit by some exotic, alien weapon. When he reached the door and realised that it was safe, he immediately pulled out a pistol from his military vest (as the Lucian Alliance had 'confiscated' the P90's). SGC personal soon began to realise that something had happened, and copying the Colonel, had pulled out their pistols. Dr McKay immediately ran towards the almost-unconscious Lieutenant Jones and gave her a shake. "Wake up," he said, "the doors have opened, we can escape." Jones's eyes zoomed open. She felt dizzy, but well enough to get onto her feat. Around her, she could see several soldiers preparing for action. A war was about to begin...

The SGC teams stormed out of the room; pistols in hands and ready for action. Stalking through the prison corridors, the teams prepared for action. If any Lucian Alliance soldier was to walk passed, they would easily see the teams as the corridors were white, which meant that not being seen was one of the most important things. Colonel Parker and Colonel Mitchell were leading the group, with Athes and Lieutenant Milly Jones struggling at the back, still trying to ignore their injuries.  
"Stay out of sight," Parker whispered to the group, desperate for them to face no trouble until they found Dravos Morayen and blasted off his head, which they knew would cause trouble. Parker said this at the worst of times; three Lucian Alliance men were approaching them down the corridor.  
"YOU, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Vildroy, one of the Lucian Alliance soldiers, declared. The other two soldiers lifted up their big machine gun rifles and pointed them at Colonel Parker and Colonel Mitchell.  
"If I was you, I would be the one putting my hands up," Athes joked, now stepping towards the soldiers with gun in hand.  
"Step back, sir," Vildroy demanded, "or I will kill you." Parker didn't have a chance to respond, Athes had already fired a bullet a Vildroy. Vildroy collapsed to the floor dead, which immediately caused the two other guards to fire their machine rifles. The bullets easily missed the teams, which meant that Colonel Parker and Colonel Mitchell had a long amount of time to fire their guns at the other two guards, killing them.  
"Athes, what the heck was that?" Parker asked Athes, clearly trying to tell him off.  
"You tell me," Athes said, before storming off.

The teams continued down the white corridors, still hiding and never taking in the sheer wonder of the place. It wasn't long until they reached the gate room once more; the one room which the teams simply assumed Morayen was inside of. Sneaking into the room was the most important thing, being seen was only going to result in the death of numerous team members. Dr McKay lent towards the control panel to open the door and slowly began to hack in the system. The door shone red and immediately swung open, causing Morayen to turn around and look at the team.  
"Dammit," Parker declared, clearly disappointed that the door had opened this way. Morayen smiled slightly, it was clear he was going to enjoy executing everyone in the team.  
"Well, well, well," Morayen began, "I didn't see this coming. Random intruders of my base escaping their cells? Congratulations, you're the first to be on that list. However, you're going to be joining a long list of people I've executed." And with that Morayen lifted up his machine pistol and began to fire at the teams. Colonel Parker, Colonel Mitchell, Athes, Lieutenant Jones, Major Lorne, and Dr McKay shot backwards, trying to avoid the bullets, but other soldiers weren't so lucky. They were pounded down by an abundance of bullets; their wasn't a chance of them still being alive. Mitchell launched forward, gun in hand, jumped down a small platform which would take him to the ground floor of the gate room, and stormed forwards towards Morayen. Morayen didn't have a chance to think before Mitchell pounded his fist into his face, causing him to bleed. Morayen naturally fought back, slamming his fist into Mitchell's stomach, sending him flying. Morayen and the Lucian Alliance were so occupied that Parker, Jones, and Lorne had a chance to get to the platform rails and point their pistols at Morayen. Each of them began to fire their guns at him, each bullet slamming into different parts of his body. But Morayen was a fighter, and the bullets weren't killing him easily. Morayen stormed forwards and grabbed Mitchell by the throat, using him like a human shield. "If you want to kill me, you're going to have to kill him!" Morayen declared.  
"Kill me, we need him dead!" Colonel Mitchell demanded, although terror was clearly in his eyes. Parker ignored his screams and with gun still in hand, Parker launched himself off of the platform. Landing flat on his feet, he then began to proceed towards Morayen still, who was now holding Mitchell from the chest. Parker knew he had to be careful here if he didn't want Mitchell to be killed.  
"I'll kill him; I swear." Morayen said, simply. Parker stormed towards Mitchell, ignoring Morayen, and gave Mitchell a massive punch around the face, enough to knock him out. Mitchell collapsed into a slump, which opened up Morayen's head as a target.  
"Fire." Parker demanded, and so Jones and Lorne did. Both of them aimed their guns at Morayen's head and began to empty their guns' bullets on Morayen. Morayen was immediately hit by the remaining bullets in the pistols, killing him instantly.

The Lucian Alliance were about to fire their guns at the team when the Alterans arrived with Eli, G5F9A's in hands. They looked ready for battle, and quickly grabbed hold of the Lucian Alliance men. "Eli Wallace?" Parker asked, clearly surprised to see him.  
"Er, hey, that's me, who are you?" Eli asked, slightly confused.  
"Colonel Scott Parker, United Military Air force, at your service." Parker introduced himself.  
"Oh, er, good to meet you."  
"So any way, who the heck are these guys?" Parker was pointing at the Alterans.  
"The Ancients," Eli responded, but Commander Burns was now heading over to the group,  
"The Alterans, actually," Burns corrected. Parker and the team were shocked. This was a new thing for everybody in this room: they had been saved by a group of Alterans. Burns looked at Mitchell with a smile on his face. "He's gonna have a heck of a head ache when he wakes up in the morning," he said.

?

Kino entry number 396, made by Eli Wallace, when the Alterans took back "Revolution":  
_"So I've found people again. Yay. But the Ancients, I mean, Alterans, aren't happy... They were expecting to meet the Ilyushin, but instead they've met a group of weird Lucian Alliance members who were led by some guy called Dravos Morayen. I don't remember Varro ever telling me about him, probably because he thought that Morayen was miles away. I'm going home tomorrow, no more Stargate for me. The first thing I'm doing: well speaking to my family, but the second thing: opening up a bottle of Mountain Dew. All I know is that the Stargate on "Revolution" is in safe hands if the Alterans want to keep it, which I don't think they do because I'm pretty sure they're going to want to hunt down the Ilyushin. So, I'm raising a toast to "Revolution". Cheers. This is Eli Wallace, signing out."_

**The End.**

**Written by Jacob Adams. **

**I own none of the characters which the official Stargate writers have created. **

**Please review so my writing staff's writing can improve. **


End file.
